


Now This Sucks

by cjoycoolio



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Now That’s Strange AU but not at all part of the story…just a side story. Basically what happened to Wade during Middle School.. Okay I’m taking a different kind of writing style where Wade will be narrating the story as if this already happened and he just showing you a horrid memory of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now This Sucks

You know how people say middle school is the worst part of your life? Well it’s the truth but the thing is this is not an ordinary horror story about one’s middle school experience. It’s a horror story because I was treated in a way that I never wanted to be treated as. A king. This might not seem like such a big deal but it is for me and you’ll see why.

 

“Wade, let me get that for you.” A boy said as he opened the door. “Uh Thanks” Wade said as he pushed up his glasses to keep from falling and walked inside the school. “Wade, can I have your dad’s autograph. Here’s my autograph book. Give it back to me signed by tomorrow or you know whenever” A girl in blonde pigtails said as she forced her book into Wade’s arms. “Uhm sure” Wade said. Another girl came up to Wade and tried to hold his hand. “Hi Wade. I’m your new girlfriend” she said. Wade shook her off. “Uh no thanks” he said. “That’s okay Wade. I’ll wait for you” she said before she winked, blew a kiss and walked off. Wade stood there completely grossed out. 

This was only the beginning of school. It get much worse. Trust me. It does.

Wade stood there a couple minutes still completely wierded out when all of the sudden bell rings. He shakes out his thoughts and continues to his first class. Students clear the pathway just so Wade could get through. “Hi Wade, Love your shirt” “Wade, your glasses look awesome on you” ” Wade, can I be your best friend?” “Move, I want to see the son of Iron Man and Captain America.” “Stop pushing me, I was here first” These were all what Wade heard as he passed through the hallway just to get to his first class. 

You’re not going to believe what happens next. 

Wade entered the classroom a few minutes late. The teacher smiled at him and pointed at his seat where there was bowl full of candy waiting for him. He wasn’t at all punished for being late but rewarded with candy. Everyone in the class was staring and smiling at him. Wade took his seat quickly, not liking at all the attention he was getting. Once the class proceeded, whenever a question was asked and multiple hands were raised it was always Wade who the teacher chose. If he didn’t answer correctly he wasn’t scolded like the other children would have been if they answered incorrectly. He was rewarded with a piece of candy for guessing. If he did get the answer correct he would get two pieces of candy. By the time class was over his whole desk was filled with candy.

Considering I was never been a huge fan of candy. I was nice and gave it away which was kind of stupid of me. You’ll see why.

Wade handed out candy to anyone who wanted it. Somehow getting candy made Wade more popular and made kids be more nice to him. “Thanks Wade, here have my watch” one kid said. “Thanks Wade, here have my favorite pencil” another kid said. Wade reluctantly took all their gifts after handing them their peice of candy. Wade put all of their gifts in his locker well except for all the wierd ones like a piece of someone’s hair. He threw those away. 

Seriously guys. This isn’t the worst part. It gets much worst. Just watch.

 

Wade slumps all the way to his next class annoyed as ever. Students again cleared the hallway just so he could pass through. He was again not punished for being late. His teacher also let him answer all the questions. It was just like the last class only there was one difference. There was particular boy. A boy name Peter Parker. This boy didn’t treat Wade like he was royalty. He actually treated him as just another student. Wade liked that about him but he didn’t like the fact that this boy was freaking annoying. “Wade. Wade Wade!” a boy said as he poked his pencil at Wade’s back. Wade turns around and gives him an annoyed look. “What do you want Peter?” he asks. Peter smirks. “Nothing” he says. Wade gives him a glare before returning his gaze back to the front of the class. This continues on until Wade couldn’t take it anymore. “Can you please stop freaking poking me Peter?!” Wade yells. The teacher stops his lesson. “Is Peter bothering you Wade?” he asks in concern. “If so I could send him the principal office.” This angers Wade. He just yelled and disrupted the class but Peter was getting blame. Wade stands up from his seat. “I was the one who disrupted the class Mr. Mason and you’re blaming Peter?!” he shouts. The teacher looks at him confused. ” Peter is the one who made you yell. He deserves it. You did nothing wrong Wade.” he says. Wade groans in irritation before he storms out of his seat and to the door. “Take your time Wade” the teacher says before he leaves the classroom. Peter gets out from the chair. “Mr. Parker, Where do you think you’re going?” the teacher asked sternly. “I..uh.. need to go to the bathroom. May I please be excused?” he asked. The teacher rolled his eyes. “fine. take the pass.” he said. Peter then took the pass and left the classroom. He found Wade just outside sitting alone by the door. He had his arms across his legs and his head down. Peter took a seat next to him. Wade looked up to see who sat next to him. “Why are you here Peter?”Wade asked in a annoyed voice. “I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble” he said. “That’s just it. I didn’t get in trouble. You did! I hate this” he shouted. Peter winced. “Right. Well come on. Who wants to be the one to get you in trouble? They don’t want to feel the wrath of your parents if you ever get in trouble” he said with chuckle. Wade rolled his eyes. “Yeah well it sucks. Now can you just leave me alone. You’re just bugging me” he said. Peter nodded his head. “Anything for you Wade” he said before he left and went back to the classroom. 

I didn’t even get in trouble for yelling and disrupting class? Do you see how annoying that is? It get worst during lunch just watch.

 

Wade went back to his class a few minutes after Peter. He spent the rest of the classes until the lunch in a bitter mood. The sad thing is lunch wasn’t any better. This was because as usual his pop forgot to pack his lunch so as usual some kid was nice to give him part of their lunch. The only thing that was not usual was the fact that this didn’t happen. Something extremely unexpected happen. “Give me your lunch money kid! Wade needs something to eat” A kid yelled to a small boy. “Uh..certainly” the small boy stuttered out as he gave the kid money. The kid then gave Wade the stolen money. “Here Wade, you can use this to buy yourself food” the kid said with a smile. Wade stunned by the action, didn’t know how to respond.

Ok come on guys? Did you see that? Someone bullied another kid just so I could get food to eat. How is that normal? It’s not normal. Do you see how this can be annoying? I wish I could say that this was the worst part of the day but no it’s not. That comes next.

Wade didn’t feel it was right to buy food with money that wasn’t his so he just gave the kid back the money and left the cafeteria. Peter saw this incident and quickly ran after Wade. “Wade wait!” he yelled across the hallway. Wade turned around quickly to see who called him when some random kid accidently bumped into him. “Oh sorry” Wade said. The kid was shocked at who he bumped into. “Oh my god Wade. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Please. I’m so sorry” the kid said as he kneeled on the ground and asked for forgiveness. Wade looked shocked. “Uhm” he stuttered out. Another kid happen to see this incident and pushed the begging kid against the wall. “What do you think you were doing, running into Wade like that?” The bully yelled in anger. “Do you know you could of hurt him?” he yelled again. “How dare you run into him like that?” He yelled before he gave a kid a wedgie. “It will be much worst if you do this again!” He yelled before he stormed off. Wade watched this whole incident with wide eyes.

You know how much that haunted me? This kid was bullied because he accidently ran into me? Do you know how wrong that is? The poor kid didn’t do anything wrong but he was punished just because he ran into the son of Captain America and Iron Man.

Peter ran towards the shocked Wade. “Wade, you okay?” he asked in concern. Wade didn’t respond. Wade was completely frozen in place. Peter waved a hand in front of Wade’s face but again he didn’t respond. “Come on Wade, I’ll take you to the nurse’s office” he said as he took Wade’s hand in his and pulled him towards the nurse’s office. The nurse quickly examined the boy and found nothing wrong with him. She looked at Wade oddly and then noticed that Wade begin to frown. “You want me to call your parents Wade?” the nurse asked. Wade nodded his head but he didn’t know it was just going to cause more commotion. Peter sighed. “Well Wade I hope you feel better” he said before he left the nurse office. Wade sat in the nurses office until one of his parents picked him up.

If I knew what was going to happen next was going to happen I wouldn’t have asked the nurse to call my parents.

After about 45 minutes of waiting, there was whirl wind coming from outside. Wade knew right away what it was. He groaned. Another couple minutes passed until a set of footsteps ran towards the nurse’s office. One set of footsteps making loud clanking noises against the floor while the other set of foodsteps was a soft but hard patter against the floor. The door opened and two men in their super hero suits stormed in.” What happened? Did you get hurt? Are you okay son?” Steve asked in concern as he examined him. “Did someone hurt you? Shall I teach him a lesson or two?” Tony said with a smirked as he lifted his faceplate off. Steve glared at his husband. Wade sighed. “Can we just go home please?” he asked. Steve picked up his son and put him on his shoulders. “Sure thing Wade” he said. Tony smiled at them before put his faceplate back down. “Thanks for watching our son Nurse Amelia” Steve said as he went outside the door, careful not let Wade hurt himself with the door. The kids at the school awed and gasped at the site. All waving their hands and cheering for no real apparent reason other then the fact that Captain America and Iron Man were at their school.

Okay maybe that wasn’t the worst ending but come on who the hell gets cheered for getting picked up from their parents? No one guys. No one but me. So that’s it. This is one of the reasons that middle school sucked. There were many days during my time at middle school that were like this but this had to be the worst.


End file.
